This invention relates to removable implements for folding tools or knives.
A number of tools or knives have removable implements. Various techniques are employed for stowing and removing these implements. Probably the most common arrangement is to provide the handle of the tool with a simple pocket or recess to receive the implement. The implement may be retained in the pocket by a spring, latch, or merely an interference fit. The removable toothpick of the Swiss Army Knife is probably the most familiar example of this arrangement. Other examples of removable implements stowed in this fashion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,250, 5,125,157, and 5,594,966. Another common device is a foldable, removable or extensible sleeve or socket which stores multiple tool bits such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,298,756 and 6,119,561. A removable magazine for storing multiple tool bits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,600. A pivotable carrier blade to which multiple removable tool bits are attached is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,786. Removable pliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,274 and in Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0014986 A1. Some knives with replaceable blades use a keyhole slot in the base of the blade to removably attach the blade to the knife.
The present invention provides a new configuration of a foldable removable implement for a folding tool or knife, and a novel method for removing and replacing the implement in the tool or knife.